Toothless Jealousy
by Lady-Brover
Summary: Toothless is fed up with the others taking away his Hiccup, mainly Astrid. He decides to get rid of them his own way. -VORE-
1. Prologue

The young Night fury let out a dissaproving snort.  
His little human had been spending time with that blonde haired girl for a week now. When was his human going to take him flying? Or just atleast spend time with him.

Toothless was currently sunning on a rock. All the past week, he had just been napping and eating fish. He let out another angry snort. When was his human going to visit him? He had never liked that Astrid, and this week, he had just been loathing her. The night fury didn't want to admit, but he was indeed jealous. Hiccup was HIS.

Those green toxic eyes suddenly shined with an idea. After meeting and befriending Hiccup, he vowed to never hurt any other humans. But his rage and jealous was to the point of bubbling over. What if he hurt the blonde girl? Much less, killed her. His young hatchling would never forgive him...would he?

Yes, he was sure that Hiccup wouldn't forgive him. His human loved that girl.  
But, what about Toothless' feelings? Didn't they matter? The dragon let out an angry growl. He was sick of this. Sick of being ignored. Sick of that blonde girl.

The night fury wasn't sure if something inside him snapped. But his mind was set on one decision. He was going to get rid of that Astrid. But what if he killed her? What would he do with the body? Dump it in the ocean, maybe?

An idea dawned onto him, something that Hiccup had said along time ago.  
_"Be glad that you don't eat humans Bud," he joked, "Every viking around here is tough and tasteless."_  
Toothless scowled how his stomach growled at that memory. He had never thought about eating a human. In his past, he only ate sheep and fish.

What did humans taste like? Were they really tough and tasteless? Toothless doubted it. But...maybe he could give them a try? Yes. He decided what he was going to do.  
With that, he stood up from his sunning rock and jumped off, running into the forest, following the scent that lead him to his human.

YUS. THIS **IS** VORE. :U Toothless WILL EAT Astrid in the next part. If you don't like this fact, then press the 'back button' Thanks~ c:


	2. Feeding

[OK. I didn't come up with this on my own, no no. xD There is fanart on DA by DatoMaruko. The picture is called 'HTTYD Jealousy' http:_/datomaruko._/gallery/#/d2pdlz2 **_and_** http:_/datomaruko._/gallery/#/d2s6by8 [_JUST TAKE OUT THE '_'S_]

I have this story posted on DA and I've been getting the same comments; "TOOTHLESS, LET ASTRID GO!" and "TOOTHLESS WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" and of course "WHY DID HE EAT HER? SHE WAS SO PRETTY!" **I KNOW. DURRHURR. **Please, use your brains. xD ]

A small chuckle escaped Hiccup's throat, "Ah, Stop that, the vibrations tickle." he whispered as Astrid continued to hum from where she lay on his chest. She couldn't help but let her own giggle escape, "I'm just very comfortable. Can't help it," she replied lazily, sleep starting to take her over.

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "I'm just glad that we have some alone time from the others." He closed his eyes, giving the young woman in his arms a soft squeeze, and started to doze off.

"You mean away from that dragon of yours." His eyes quickly snapped open, he gave Astrid a glance and smiled lightly, "Oh you know, he's just over-protective.." She looked up, to meet his own eyes; his tone was joking yet his eyes held concern.

Astrid gave him a sarcastic look, "Yeah Hiccup, but he's a bit too over-protective...He's always following you everywhere you go! I feel lucky just to spend this much time with you alone!" Hiccup started looking around the trees that surrounded them nervously, beads of sweat forming. "W-Well..I..What can I do Astrid? This is Toothless we're talking about! and, I-I just can't make him stop being protective...!" he dared to look back at her, but regretted it instantly as she was glaring at him.

After a few moments, she let out a quiet sigh. She would punch him if he wasn't holding her so tightly. "I don't know Hiccup, he seems to be too much of a mother hen." Hiccup bit his lip, he wasn't going to disagree there. "But Astrid..he's just my best friend, I don't think he's doing it on purpose..."

She let out another sigh and relaxed in his embrace, nuzzling her face deeper into his chest. "Let's just enjoy our time." her voice was muffled by his shirt as she closed her eyes slowly. Hiccup released the breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Y-Yeah.." He rested his chin ontop of her head, and soon both their breaths evened and slowed, as they were engulfed into slumber.

Toothless raised his head, inhaling the forest air with his sensetive nostrils. Once he picked up the scent, he was running through the trees once again. The Night Fury was tingling under his scales, just so close to the humans.

After another minute, he jumped right into the opening where Hiccup and Astrid lay; hacking a growl at the ugly sight. Though, felt lucky that Hiccup was asleep too, or else this would be a harder job.  
Quiet as a he could, walked over to them and snorted. Hiccup was a deep sleeper, he could tell that the young man had been holding Astrid tightly, the grip now wasn't even recognizable.

Retracting his teeth, he lowered his head and bit on the back of Astrid's shirt, slowly and gently lifting her off his Hiccup. As expected, she made a noise of discomfort, her eyes quivering behind her closed lids, but stayed in her world of slumber. Toothless wanted to laugh, but had no time, only wanting to get his job done.

He slowly carried her far from the opening, hearing her grunts every once and awhile. Finally, when he thought they were far enough, dropped Astrid on the forest floor. Not even giving her time to react, he closed his mouth over her head.

Astrid's blue eyes shot open, no longer was she laying in Hiccup's arms, or in the fresh calm air, but was in a moist, warm cave. A strong force was pulling her farther down the cave. That's when she realized that the rest of her body was still in the fresh air. She looked around her as much as she could to notice there was no teeth, only gums. Another realization dawned onto her, 'I'm in...'

Her loud screams of panic were easily quieted and muffled by the Night Fury's mouth. Toothless resisted as much as he could, to not just bite the young woman into tiny pieces, instead distracted himself with just swallowing her down. He relished in the screams and closed his eyes, moaning in pleasure.

She could feel tears streaming down her face, her entire frame shaking, 'This isn't happening, This isn't happening, This _Can't_ be happening!' Her legs were flailing, trying to kick her predator, it was just good humor to the dragon though. Soon her head was in Toothless' throat as her waist now in his mouth. Astrid whimpered in fear, no longer could she breathe, the force just kept pulling her down, swallow after swallow. 'Please Odin, just let this all be over with..'

And as if the gods answered her prayer, she found herself dropped into a new cave. The moment she knew she could breathe, she inhaled, but started gagging and coughing from the hot smelly air. More tears welled up in her eyes, "Toothless!" she screamed, "You damn dragon! When I get out of here, I'll make you regret all of this!" Astrid wasn't stupid, she knew that she was now in the stomach. But, she also knew what the next step after this was...

Kicking and punching at her fleshy prison as hard as she could, "Let. me. out!" she screamed again, her voice betraying her as she let out a few sobs. "Just let me out.." she continued to punch at the walls that surrounded her, slower and slower, 'til she stopped and sat there, silently, waiting for her fate.


	3. Note

Okay. Quick Note;

I abandoned this story right after posting it. But, as of late I read the reviews and while I tried to ignore them, it's been bugging me.

The truth is, I actually did write a third part to this and TRIED to write a fourth part but didn't get far.

I'm scared to upload the third part because honestly, all it is, is _Astrid getting digested_. If anybody DOES want me to upload it, I will.

Thanks~

By the way; **Calm-Waters**; Vore is basically when a live being eats another. It can either be 'Hard vore', when blood and tearing/chewing of flesh is involved. Or 'Soft vore' -The kind I enjoy writing- where the being is swallowed whole. That's the basics lol.


	4. Digestion

There was completely no breathe-able air. None at all. Astrid gasped and coughed, her chest heaving up and down, her lungs were screaming for oxygen. The poor girl had been sitting in the Night fury's stomach for awhile now, when was her torture going to end? "You really are a useless," she kicked at the fleshy walls, "Stupid," another harsh kick, "Damned reptile!" She continued to kick, even though she knew it was futile.

Finally, she felt lightheaded and dizzy. She stopped kicking and settled back, she felt sick to her stomach, and the fact that she was_ in_ a stomach made her even more ill. "I hate you.." Astrid breathed out once some of the dizziness faded, "I hate you so much. I swear when I get out of here.."

She yelped as her surroundings shifted, and her world spun upside down, "Wh-What's going on?" she slid onto her back. The rushing sound of breathing and the heartbeat above informed her that Toothless was now laying on his own back too.

Astird blinked and growled in the back of her throat, "You stu-" she was cut off as she felt even more liquid all around her. She tried to pull herself up by pulling at the slick flesh but ended up falling back with a loud splash. A loud sizzling noise caught her attention, her eyes flashed towards her hand, while she felt a numbing sensation. It was too dark to see anything but the noise and feeling continued.

Soon though she knew what was happening; letting out a loud scream she tucked her hand close to her chest protectively. She could smell the burning flesh from the acids, but was in too much pain to even feel it. Astrid used all her strength to finally pull herself up into a sitting position, but once there she realized that her clothes were already burning away, leaving her delicate skin exposed in the acid.

Her boots were burned away as well, and she whimpered. Accidentally slipping her elbow into the liquid, she quickly snapped it out with a loud yelp. Even though she couldn't see, she slowly touched the area and instantly regretted it. Her eyes widened; The skin and tissue were already gone.

Tears fell down her face as she sobbed unashamedly, and to her horror, the acid only rose more and more, quickly taking half of her body in. Astrid let out a inhuman screech, all of her flesh was now tearing away, she could finally feel the pain. The terrible agonizing pain.

The hot, fish smelling air was now replaced with the smell of her body burning, and she could do nothing to stop this nightmare. Astrid inhaled as much air as she could, though it did not help; her lungs were burning away. "H-Hiccup.." she whimpered before the acids took her under. The girl was digested in merely minutes.

"Huh.." Hiccup rested his head on Toothless' stomach, looking half asleep and listening to the noises within, "Strange, it sounds exactly like Astrid, doesn't it?" His eyes gazed up at the Night fury's. Toothless looked down innocently at his slightly bulged stomach and crooned. The boy laughed at how adorable his dragon could be, and stood up. He looked around the dimmed forest before looking back down, "I wonder where she went anyway.. This isn't like her." he sighed, "Want to go back to the village then?"

Toothless nodded and rolled onto his feet, feeling Hiccup climb into the saddle. As they made their way back, he kept that devilish smirk within, for he knew the young woman was long dead by now, and he had Hiccup all to himself.

**Yup. I know it's short, but I'm not really one to write torture.. ^_^;; Hope you guys enjoyed anyway though~**


End file.
